


It’s Biology

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Jemma Simmons was tired of distractions. She didn’t finish giving Fitz a hickey. She didn’t have Daisy’s fingers where she wanted. She was not going to let anyone challenge her knowledge of biology.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	It’s Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr:  
> “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week.” + Fitzskimmons

Jemma paused her exploration of Fitz’s neck to glare at Daisy, who was grinning at her without remorse. 

“I am trying to focus.”

“No one’s saying you can’t.” Daisy’s fingers continued tracing up Jemma’s thigh, tantalizingly close to where Jemma secretly wanted them to go. “Unless you are feeling distracted?”

She won’t lose this. It was a silly pursuit when Fitz mentioned he had never had a hickey before, but now that Jemma had undertaken the challenge, she didn’t intend to give up. 

“There’s plenty of space available if you want to try giving Fitz a hickey too,” Jemma tried to redirect Daisy. “He’s moaning and moving his neck, but you can take his shoulder or chest.”

“I am actually here, you know,” Fitz grumbled. “Is anyone going to ask for my opinion?”

“We all know what that will be,” Daisy laughed as she leaned over and kissed Fitz’s chest. 

Jemma went back to sucking at Fitz’s neck. He was reacting very nicely when Jemma felt Daisy’s fingers wander again. 

“Daisy! If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week.” 

A moment of silence, then both Fitz and Daisy bursted out laughing. 

Jemma sat up and glared down at her partners, “What is so funny?”

“You know we love you, babe,” Daisy started. 

“But you are the least likely among us to make that threat, and I’m not saying it because I have a penis,” Fitz continued. 

“Or because I have magic fingers.” Daisy moved her hand away and waved. “It’s biology. You know that’s impossible, no matter how good the sex is.”

She didn’t finish giving Fitz a hickey. She didn’t have Daisy’s fingers where she wanted. She was not going to let anyone challenge her knowledge of biology. 

“Let’s test that theory, shall we?” Jemma flipped Daisy over on her back. “I may not have any superpowers, but I think Fitz will agree that my mouth is quite talented.”

“First rule of being a genius,” Daisy said breathlessly as Jemma began lapping at her. “Talent alone isn’t enough, you have to work hard and practice. Lots and lots of practice.” 

“Don’t worry, Jemma is always very thorough in her practical lab work, and she believes in testing a theory repeatedly,” Fitz said. “Am I allowed to assist? Or am I an observer for this exercise?”

“Why don’t you work on Jemma?” Daisy winked at Jemma when she looked up. “See what happens when you distract her?” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- PSA: good sex does not actually prevent people from walking for a week. Please excuse Jemma for her rare lapse in scientific accuracy because she was rather distracted at the time.


End file.
